Discussioni utente:PRISON KEEPER
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Legacy of Kain italia Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Dopp Language Links Hi there Prison Keeper, it's Baziel from the English Legacy of Kain wiki. I was wondering where you had disappeared to - now I know ;-) Glad you're still going strong, my compliments on the wiki (and please excuse my English - I hope it translates okay). Anyway, I've recently been looking been looking into a few of the language options on the wiki. Along with the English (and Italian) wiki we also now have sister Legacy of Kain wiki sites in German, Spanish, Russian and Polish, and the Wikia network has an option to notify the Wikia Staff that they are different language versions of the same thing, which allows us to then put 'language links' to the different versions of the site on equivalent pages - so for example, I've already gone through the process with the sites linked above and if you scroll down to the bottom of any one of the main pages it gives a set of different languages to choose from which link to the other versions; the same is true for articles, with our Kain page now containing links to the 'Kain' articles in the other languages at the bottom (where they exist). I had planned to include the "lokit.wikia.com" site as the Italian companion, but when I asked them it turned out there was a bit of an issue with linking our sites. Basically, the problem is that "lokit.wikia.com" is actually a part of the English-language Wikia network (rather than the Italian Wikia network at "it.wikia.com"), so it counts as "English to English" on their systems, which doesn't work and just confuses the system. There is apparently a solution however, but it requires requesting to move the Italian site into a different address in the Italian wiki network (possibly "it.lok.wikia.com" or something similar? - your decision but I think it has to start "it." and end ".wikia.com"). Of course, being that would change the address of this site, it is totally up to you and I'll go with whatever you decide. As far as I can tell, changing it over shouldn't take too much work on your part though - If you're okay with it, I'll let the Wikia Staff know and they will be able to move everything over internally (though you might want to notify any external sites that link to you of the change of address), then Wikia will be able to activate the language links; all we would have to do then is go through and put the code in linking to other versions, but I'm perfectly prepared to put in the links for both/all sites, since I've already worked out what I'm doing with it (it is essentially a case of going through the related pages and putting in the code for the language and article title). As I say, you're the admin here so it's totally up to you, but I'd like to provide a formal link to you on the English site if I can. Let me know what you think. Thanks and all the Best Baziel (talk) 22:46, July 12, 2013 (UTC) *cool, :) I'll get onto Wikia and get us linked. Thanks Baziel (talk) 11:59, July 13, 2013 (UTC) *I've got onto Wikia and and notified them. I also asked them just to double check that we can't work it out some way without moving (I noticed the French Doctor Who site is in the same place without any issues). They should get back to me and I'll let you know how it goes.Baziel (talk) 13:12, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Hi again Prison Keeper. I got onto them before the weekend and they've just got back to me a few hours ago. It looks like they didn't actually need to change the address after all (it sounds like the staff guy just changed some hidden language coding). I'm going to have to get back to him to work out some minor niggles (I can't get the link to work on your front page yet and it seems the staff guy only connected the Italian and English together and forgot about allowing to the links to the German, Spanish, Polish and Russian sites, because I can't get their links to work yet). I'll start getting onto the adding the links into articles during the week - so I might be sticking in a few bits at the bottom that look something like this "en:Kain" or similar - If they work correctly then we should get something like I've added to the bottom of your Kain article, where there is now a link to "English" (and mine now has "Italiano" along with the others). As I say I'll get back onto them and try to work out the little bits, but we should be pretty good by the weekend :-) Thanks again and all the best to you Baziel (discussioni) 00:05, lug 16, 2013 (UTC) *Yeah - we're all good now. All languages connected and he's sorted a couple of coding issues to make the front page work. I'll start getting onto adding the links to articles. :-) Baziel (discussioni) 21:50, lug 16, 2013 (UTC) Sorry I went ahead and got the article links done - I thought it might be easier to go through adding the various languages at the same time rather then one at a time and I hope you don't mind. Obviously because of the slightly differing organisation, there are places where the article subject doesn't match exactly but I've tried to make sure they are the most appropriate pages matched and that there are further links if necessary (eg your Freeport e Provace page links to our Freeport page which contains further links to our Provance page - while both our pages link back to Freeport e Provace). I did start going through matching categories then thought about it and decided that might have been a bit pointless, but as I say all the pages that have equivalents should be linked.Baziel (discussioni) 21:31, lug 18, 2013 (UTC)